


Sleeping Beauty

by accio_hufflepuff_power



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_hufflepuff_power/pseuds/accio_hufflepuff_power
Summary: Based on prompt by @sanderssidessmutprompts on tumblr:”Virgil is woken up in the middle of the night by his boyfriend, Logan, making obscene noises in his sleep. It’s painfully obvious that he’s having a wet dream, from the moaning and his hard on visible through his pyjamas. Virgil debates whether to wake him up or try and get him off while he still sleeps.”





	Sleeping Beauty

There’s something grounding about Logan’s room. It’s just peaceful and helps to chill out Virgil’s, as well as Thomas’, anxiety. Even in the peaceful atmosphere it was jarring to be woken up in the middle of the night. Virgil rolled to the other side of the bed to look at the clock. It was one in the morning, it caused him to worry why he woke up so early. The worry was quickly shot down as Logan rolled to lay on his back. 

Logan was so peaceful looking. His hair slightly falling into his face, one arm touching his chest while the other flopped to lay on the mattress. Virgil could’ve watched him sleep forever. The fascination was cute short when Logan gripped the collar of his shirt and the other hand squeezed the bulge in his pants, legs spreading wider and letting out a tiny little broken moan.

Virgil was so shocked he had to make sure Logan was still asleep. Honestly, the jerky movement that he just saw caused him to think differently. Logan still looks very much asleep, but his eyebrows are pulled together and he’s lightly panting. He looks so darn cute, he almost doesn’t want to disturb the image... well up until Logan let’s out a quiet moan and moves his hand to be back on the bed while bucking his hip up into nothing. 

Virgil would feel guilty about what he was about to do, but Logan gave him permission to help him out if he has any wet dreams. It was a weird conversation after Logan woke up with cum in his pants after sleepily rubbing his erection against Virgil’s butt and getting off. To Logan, it logically made sense to give him explicit consent if another wet dream happened and he did something unconsciously again. 

It’s still weird and new to Virgil to do anything sexual with an unconscious Logan, but he knew Logan would want him to. At this point, that was the only thing Virgil needed. He pulled his body to be hovering above Logan’s and gently kissed his lips. He silently rejoiced when Logan pushed his lips up into the kiss slightly. He kissed his way down to the top of Logan’s pajama pants. 

It was slightly uncomfortable to pull down Logan’s pants, but he pulled them down to mid thigh. He really wouldn’t need they completely off. Logan was leaking slightly and panting a little bit quicker, but Virgil was determined to only have Logan wake up when he cums. He double checked to his face just to see him blissfully relaxed, eyes closed, and one side of his face planted on a pillow.

Virgil knew it wouldn’t take much to get Logan to cum. He knows Logan only leaks pre-cum when he’s extremely close. Virgil takes the leaking member into his hand and gathers the pre-cum to use as lube. Logan makes a strangled sound of pleasure when Virgil pumps his dick slowly. 

Yeah... it definitely won’t take long. Virgil licks a stripe up from the base of his dick to the tip and in the same motion takes it into his mouth and sucks. The sound Logan made was porn star worthy, it almost sounded like he woke up. Virgil looked up with Logan’s dick still in his mouth to check. Thank god he didn’t.

Virgil doesn’t waste time, mostly because why would you sexually torture a sleeping person..., and he hollows out his mouth and takes Logan’s entire dick in his mouth and starts a slightly slow blowjob. It causes Logan to have tiny little sounds bubbling out his mouth. He sounds so cute, he wishes that Logan would be this vocal when he’s conscious. He keeps sucking and getting faster until he feels something grab his hair. He looks up, still keeping his pace, to see Logan recked and moans just being let loose. “Virgil... ahhh fuuuuck... Virge... mmm... I’m gonna... ehgh... cum...” Virgil feels the warm release start shooting down his throat so when he lowers his head back down to the base, he stays there and just feels Logan’s cum flow down his throat. 

They stay like that for a while. Logan catching his breath, and Virgil essentially being Logan’s cock warmer with just a little bit of cum dripping from his mouth. They just stay that way very content. Virgil moves when he feels Logan’s breathing even out. He keeps his lips sealed lightly around his dick and tongue lightly touching the underside, he raises off slowly, and when he reaches the tip he gives it a tiny kiss. He moves to lay beside Logan and scoop up him up into his arms. They stay like that just smiling and cuddling.


End file.
